robloxforyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces!
Phantom Forces! This game is a FPS (First Person Shooter) that actually shows physics. This game has been scripted and edited with amazing graphics included. When you play this for the first time you will probably be destroyed by people who have been playing for a very long time! If you are a serious player, you will understand the controls extremely quickly. If you won't play that long, it doesn't really matter if you die a whole heap of times. Events! The most recent event that Phantom Forces is involved in is the Star Wars Rogue One event! You can acquire certain hats and gear from events! The hats in this event is the Helios Headphones and The Majors Helmet Ranks! The highest rank in phantom forces is unknown. If you do know, please comment the highest rank possible. You earn a certain amount of credits that you can use to buy attachments on your guns or to buy guns! Killing an enemy! When it says Enemy Killed, the opposing player is not killed in real life, SO CALM DOWN 5-9 YEAR OLD'S. If you shoot two people with one bullet, it's called a collateral. This has also occurred to me when I shot two people with an assault rifle and it said collateral. This is because I killed they both at the same time very fast. if this doesn't make sense to you, then I don't know what will. Special Attachments! Now, this paragraph is about the attachments with a bit of an advantage/ability that may help you along the way! Ballistics Tracker! This attachment costs a lot of credits to buy straight up. Or you could get 1,600 kills with the gun you want to get it on! The amount of kills you need has varied, as it used to be about 700 kills a while ago, when I saw that my friend had just around 800 kills on his Remington 700 Sniper Rifle. This attachment shows where to shoot to get a head shot. This includes bullet drop making it the ultimate attachment! Flash Hider! The only reason I added this in is because it helps to reduce lag when you shoot. The particles he has used for the bullet shots are pretty laggy if you don't have a pretty decent computer. Controls! The controls for this game are pretty simple. I guess. W, A, S, D to move and right click to shoot. Left click to aim. Watch out when you try to shoot at a distance with a sniper. There is bullet drop. Aim above the enemy if you have a Intervention or a Remington 700. Hold down shift to sprint and while sprinting, how C to slide. (L-SHIFT+C) Also while sprinting, hold down X to dolphin dive. (L-SHIFT+X) I can't think of anything else so comment if I have missed something! Guns/Attachments! To unlock a gun you will need to reach a certain rank. You can do this by capturing the objective, getting kills or assists! Attachments are a different thing. You need to get a certain amount of kills with a gun to be able to unlock the attachment. For example; Ballistics Tracker=1600 Kills.